The present invention comprises a new Aubrieta, botanically known as Aubrieta hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ABRZ0006’.
‘ABRZ0006’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘ABRZ0006’ has lilac blue flowers, a compact and mounding habit with strong vigor, and is very winter hardy.
‘ABRZ0006’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘F1044-51’ with magenta flowers and more branching compared to ‘ABRZ0006’.
The male parent of ‘ABRZ0006’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘H2669-52’ with a purple flower color, less branching and later flowering compared to ‘ABRZ0006’. The resultant seed was sown in August 2008 in a greenhouse, in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘ABRZ0006’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2009 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘ABRZ0006’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2009 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.